Please Don't leave me!
by csilover8
Summary: A Mac and Jo fic. Inspired By Pinks 'Please dont leave me'. Summary inside. Please review3
1. Past hurts

Please don't leave me

_This is purely my story, so a few things that have occurred are made up. Just go along with it and please read and see what you think. A story inspired by Pink's; 'Please don't leave me' song. Of course it's a Mac and Jo romance. I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think and Review._

_Thanks…._

Josephine Danville had suffered a really tough couple of months in New York. She had been violently assaulted by her Ex-husband, her son Tyler had been wrongly arrested for sexual harassment on a Girl in college, and her daughter Ellie had been the victim of serious bullying. Therefore Jo had decided that perhaps leaving New York and her current job was the best idea for her and her Family. The decision hadn't been easy as she had settled in very well with the New York crime lab and had made some really good friends. But the one thing that she was upset about leaving the most was her boss and close Friend Mac Taylor. Since her arrival in the City, she had bonded well with Mac and the pair had created a strong Friendship. Their Friendship had grown though with every day that they had spent together, and the pair couldn't deny the true feelings that they each harboured for one another.

:

Jo was on her way to explain to Mac her plans of leaving the City and her position at the crime lab. She held a large envelope in her hands, with the words, _A Letter of Resignation;_ Marked across the front in black, bold letters.

She reached his office and knocked lightly on the glass. He was busy on the phone and had not noticed her figure standing at the door. She knocked again, and this time he heard. He turned around and took in her pale complexion, smudged mascara and her apologetic stare. He placed down the phone on the stand, not caring that he had just hung up on the caller and made his way over to her.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked.<br>"No, Mac I'm not, there's something we need to discuss", She explained, before handing him the letter that was in her hands. He turned over the letter and his eyes met the black letters on the front.  
>"Is this a Joke?" he questioned, not quite believing her request.<br>"Jo is it because of me?" He asked, wanting to do anything to make her stay.  
>"No, it's just with everything that's happened over the last few months, I think it's the best", She stated.<br>"No, no you can't - Jo you can't leave, there's something I should have told you much sooner than know, and I didn't want to blurt it out like this but I need to let you know that Josephine Danville, you are a Beautiful woman. Your Beauty is not just on the outside; but also on the inside. You are one of the most selfless people I know, you are caring and kind, your humour is adorable. The way you get a small dimple when you smile; just on your right cheek is only one little thing about you I have come to adore. Not only have I become your best friend. I've fallen in love with you- in fact I Love You!" He exclaimed.  
>She was taken aback by his outburst of affection. She had no idea that the man that she loved so dearly had felt the same way about her all along. All the dates, the looks, the soft accidental touches; they were not just innocent flirting, it was Love.<br>She stared at him in shock, wanting to hug him and stay in his arms forever; but she couldn't.  
>"Mac I can't do this", she murmured, and ran out of his office. Leaving him standing there, holding her Letter of resignation and his Pride washed away as the Woman he loved had broken his heart.<p> 


	2. Help my emotions

Please don't leave me!

_Okay guys, this is the second part to please don't leave me. I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review and let me know. Thanks.  
>And by the way if you guys have any requests please ask me. Whether it is Gilmore Girls, Hot in Cleveland, Csi's, the mentalist, Ugly Betty? Whatever TV programme don't be afraid to ask.<em>

She ran out of his office with tears streaming down her face. She didn't care if the whole lab was watching her emotional distress- she just wanted to get the hell out of the lab. Everyone stared as she ran to the elevators. By this point Mac was chasing after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arms- not letting her step onto the arriving elevator. She was trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her go.

Mac couldn't understand why her behaviour had recently become so irrational and why she seemed so distant from everyone.

"Let me go", she begged. "I have flight to catch".  
>"Why are you being like this", he spat. "Why do you want to leave and not ever see me again?" he asked. "Am I that bad?"<p>

She shook her head.  
>"Mac I love you, but it just won't work", she cried, becoming upset about how angry and violent he was becoming.<br>She thought back to the years that she had been married to Russ and of all the fights that they had.  
>He would always start them over his jealousy or something so stupid, just an excuse to be the big bully he was and to make her powerless and victimised.<p>

"Mac if you loved me, you would let me go. I'm not the person you think I am", she explained.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused by what she was saying.  
>By now that had definitely caused a scene, as all of the workers had gathered round to witness their Boss and Detective Danville in a heated pursuit.<br>"I've done some really bad stuff, and if you knew- you would hate me", she revealed.  
>He loosed his grip, and taking this opportunity she ran out of his arms and ran off down the steps. Mac followed her again as he was determined to find out what she had meant and prove to her how much he truly loved her.<p> 


	3. truth hurts

Please don't leave me

_This is my third chapter. Hope you like it. Read and review please. _

_Thanks._

It didn't take him long to find the brunette sat in her car. She didn't have the keys in the ignition and she didn't seem like she intended to drive it, but she was just sat in the drivers seat staring out into the distance. She hadn't noticed his arrival until he had startled her by lightly tapping on the window. She unlocked the car and Mac took this as a signal for him to sit in the passenger seat. He climbed in next to her and closed the door behind him.  
>"What was that about?" he asked, noticing how calm she was compared to earlier that day.<br>She ignored him for a while longer. He sighed and sat silently beside her. She still wasn't talking.  
>"What's with the Britney spears meltdown earlier?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. She couldn't help but crack a smile at his comment, but still carried on ignoring his presence.<br>"I think the lab think that we're a pair of nut cases", he said again. But this time she didn't smile.

"Oh come on Jo, the mood swings, the sudden change of opinion, the out of character behaviour? This isn't you", he stated.  
>She turned to face him.<br>"I don't know what you want form me?" She asked.

Unsure of how to respond, he took it upon himself to ask her another question.

"Is it about Russ?" He questioned, aware of the way he had treated her.  
>"I don't know, my head is all over the place. Im confused and I don't know who I am anymore", She replied.<p>

He took this as a chance to wrap his arm around her.  
>"Do you perhaps need someone to talk to, a therapist or something?" he asked, wanting to help and understand her.<br>"I don't know. Everyone in their thinks I'm crazy, you think I'm crazy, I think I'm crazy- god damn it, I am crazy", She murmured.

"Why don't I take you for a pizza, let you get some sleep and we'll sort this huge mess out tomorrow?" he apposed. She smiled and nodded, she couldn't believe how understanding and caring he actually was. She passed him the keys and the pair swapped seats. Mac was slowly beginning to break down her walls and slowly she was letting him in. But how long could will it take for her to slip out of his reach forever?


	4. what?

Please don't leave me

_Okay so I've took a bit of a risk with this chapter. It's took slight twist in the story. It's all about taking risks though. So I hope you like it and I hope it's believable. Please read and review. _

_Thank you._

Mac pulled up outside Jo's apartment.  
>"I'll order Pizza, and you go and get your pyjama's on", He instructed, as he helped her step out of the passenger seat.<p>

She leaned into him as he guided her up the steps.

"Thanks for looking after me", she smiled.

"I'll always be here for you Jo", he replied, as he opened her apartment door.

"I cancelled the flight", she informed him as they walked through the door. "I was going to fast with things you know", she finished.

When they arrived in the lounge, Ellie was watching a film whilst snuggled on the couch under a blanket.

"Mom where have you been?" the young girl asked.

"It's a long story, I'm sorry darling but could you give me and Mac some time alone?" Jo asked, instructing her daughter to leave the room.

"Sure", Ellie sighed, and kissed her mother goodnight on the cheek.

"Now you sit down and I'll order us some pizza", Mac said.  
>Jo was becoming more nervous now and she didn't exactly know why.<p>

"Babe are you okay?" he asked, noticing her anxious exterior.  
>"Mac there's something I need to tell you", she whispered. She was now sat up on the couch and looking straight into his eyes.<p>

"I'm Pregnant", she revealed.

Mac was speechless, he was not expecting for her to say that. She waited for his reaction, but he just stared at her in shock. The only reaction she got that night was from Tyler, who had just stepped into the lounge after she had said them two famous words, he dropped the glass and was staring at her with the same expression as Mac was. By this point Tyler had walked out, but Neither Jo or Mac had noticed his presence in the first place.  
>"Remember Christmas when we were wasted", she reminded him. "Well we 'did' it, because you were asleep and I woke up first. If I hadn't have woken up next to you and wouldn't have even know that we had;" she paused for a second and then carried on. "And I thought that if I sneaked away the situation wouldn't be so awkward". She explained.<p>

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I found out whilst I had some test after Russ assaulted me, they took a paternity test and it was you, you're the father." She revealed.

He suddenly understood her strange behaviour and her attitude toward him.

She started to cry.

"Mac what are we going to do?"…


	5. the words

Mac shook his head. "I'm sorry Jo I can't do this".

He stood up and bolted out of the door.

Jo looked at Mac's figure as he ran off down the hallway.

She didn't know exactly what to do. She just let the tears fall and cried herself to sleep.

Mac had ended up at the precinct. He sat silently on one of the couch's.

Don noticed his boss and walked over to him.

"You all right Mac?" Don asked.

Mac looked up at the younger Man speaking to him.

"No I'm not, Wanna get a beer and I'll tell you all about it", Mac offered.

…**

"So Jo's pregnant?" Don asked, making sure he had heard right.

"Yep, and I'm the father". Mac explained.

"Wow that was not what I was expecting." Don gasped, not realising his boss and Jo were romantically involved.

"Neither was I, I feel bad- as soon as she told me, I just panicked- I ran right out of there". Mac said, thinking back to his quick exit.

"I would have freaked to, I mean it's natural to". Don reassured.

"Have you ever thought that Jo might want to run away from it too, but she can't- woman have to deal with it, you can be a coward or you can face up to reality", Don told him, giving his boss a little prep talk.

Don's words really sunk in and Mac began to regret running away like that.

…

Jo must have been asleep now for around an hour and a half.

Ellie had come through to get a glass of water and noticed her Mom asleep on the couch.

The apartment door creaked open and Ellie spun round, relieved to see it was Tyler standing there.

"Ellie, go back to your room- I'll sort Mom out", Tyler explained.

He shook his Mom's shoulder gently.

She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes met Tyler's.

"I guess Mac took the news bad", he stated.

"How did you know?" Jo asked, unaware that her son knew.

"I heard". He replied.

"Mom I'll always be here for you." Tyler informed, as he embraced his Mom in a hug and kissed her forehead…


	6. run away

Jo sat with Tyler for a while longer and the pair stayed together as Tyler comforted his Mother.

There was a knock at the door, causing Tyler to separate from Jo and go and answer the door. He opened the door and was greeted by Mac. He stood there silently waiting for Tyler to invite him in.

"What do you want"? Tyler asked bitterly.

Judging by Tyler's tone of voice and by the evil stare he was receiving from the young lad, Mac could tell Tyler knew what he had done.

"I've come to apologise, where's your Mom?" Mac asked, hoping for Tyler to let him see Jo.

"Mac you've been a total Jerk and now you come back here as if nothing ever happened." Tyler yelled, angry at him for leaving his Mom the way he did.

"What's all the shouting about?" Jo asked, emerging behind Tyler.

"Jo I'm so sorry", Mac explained. "Look, let me just talk to you, somewhere in private?" He suggested.

"Tyler will you give us a minute?" Jo asked.

Tyler sighed and nodded, leaving his Mom and Mac standing in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I acted totally stupid and I had no right leaving you the way I did", He explained.

"We've been through so much this year and I guess out of all the things that have happened, you getting pregnant was not one of them that I thought would", He said, trying to get her to understand how he felt.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either" She replied.

"I guess moving to New York, Nearly getting Shot, Tyler being arrested, getting sexually assaulted by Russ and now being Pregnant, I can definitely say that this year has been extremely tough".

He nodded. "I wish I could have made everything better". He said, thinking about the ordeal she had endured of the last twelve months.

"I know you would have", she smiled.

"I'm taking you never told Tyler about what Russ did", Mac asked.

"No, I don't want him to think of his father like that". She explained.

"Your too kind", Mac stated.

"I guess I always see the good in people", Jo explained.

Jo stopped and placed her hand to her stomach.

"What is it, is something wrong with the baby?" Mac asked, concerned by her sudden gesture.

"No, it's kicking Mac," She placed his hand on her small bump and watched as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Our baby", he smiled…


	7. Sweet Morning

The next morning Mac and Jo woke up in a tight embrace. They had gone to bed shortly after Mac had apologised and had drifted off in each others arms in Jo's bed.

The sun beamed through the tiny slit in the blinds, causing them both to wake up.

Mac turned his head and admired her beauty in the early morning light.

She had a little bit of yesterday's make-up on her face, and her hair was extremely fluffy, but Mac still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He placed his hand further down the covers and rested it on her stomach.

The baby was kicking again and Mac couldn't help but smile at the feel of it.

"It's so magical," he said.

Of course this was Mac's first time as a father and he had not been through the stages of pregnancy and he couldn't believe how wonderful it was.

"I tell you what if this little one keeps kicking my bladder it won't be so pleasant to be next to me", she giggled, as she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the little bathroom that joined onto her bedroom.

When she got back, Mac walked over to her and kissed her lips gently. The kiss started sweet and Jo cupped his face in her hands, making the Kiss more passionate.

Mac returned the gesture by running his hands through her brunette waves.

They parted from the kiss for much needed air and smiled cheekily at one another.

"Wow", Jo said, remembering just how good of a kisser Mac was.

She took his hand and led him out of the room.

"Breakfast first," She smiled. "We can finish this off later after work". She whispered teasingly into his ear…


End file.
